literaturefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Swannie
Welcome Hi, Swannie. Welcome to the Literature Wikia! You can put information on the Symbolism Wikia on the WikiNode page. (I'll copy the link you left to there.) It would be great, if you'd put links to here in the appropriate parts of that wiki. Best wishes! -- CocoaZen 13:48, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Improvements Thanks for improving the stub template! Feel free to use it or other appropriate content in the Symbolism. I think we can probably create some good ties back and forth between Symbolism and Literature. Add more to the WikiNode page about Symbolism, if you want. I've got to go now, but I'll start a template to make it easier to link to a particular topic on symbolism soon. For instance should link to "topic" on the symbolism wikia. (If you don't beat me too it.) And we can create the complementary template on Symbolism to link to articles here. (If you don't like these ideas, let me know, and I will hold off.) -- CocoaZen 04:15, 20 June 2007 (UTC) (corrected -- CocoaZen 23:13, 21 June 2007 (UTC)) :You're welcome, and these sound like great ideas! ~ Swannie 20:13, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Requests I forget whether we already created a requests kind of page on this wiki yet. (I've done it on others.) I think the forum would probably be a good place. (My page is probably pretty good too for now. ) -- CocoaZen 22:08, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Templates Well... this is an area where I'm still learning too. If you use the variable it will take the last part of the current pagename (the stuff after the last : or /) and use that. However, that would mean that the name of the page on both wiki would have to match... there might be times when we use slightly different page names. I think... would use a variable, if one was supplied like in and if one wasn't supplied, it would use the pagename. That way you could override the pagename when the page names don't exactly match. I'll try it on the template I created here. If it works, I'll change it on Symbolism too. On another note, sorry I didn't get to your question earlier... I'll try again shortly. -- CocoaZen 23:13, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I'm going to try again to fix it some other day. Feel free to improve the Template:Symbolism! -- CocoaZen 00:27, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Original works and authors Swannie - I posted a partial response to your question on my talk page, but I suggest we continue discussing the best ways include original writing and articles about authors who have not been published by traditional press yet in the Forum (Forum:Unpublished works and authors). -- CocoaZen 22:26, 23 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the alert and follow-up messages about the inappropriate posting! -- CocoaZen 16:55, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Favicon I like number 3 best. Thank you! -- CocoaZen 00:57, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :I've updated it. (Although it doesn't show yet on my browser.) :For information about the administrators here, see Literawiki:Administrators. If you're interested, you can self-nominate. Or if you continue to contribute, I may eventually ask if you'd be willing to be nominated. : -- CocoaZen 16:04, 21 July 2007 (UTC) :: I still don't see it either. I asked on the Central Wikia for help. I've run into this before, and I think they had to make a slight adjustment on the server. We'll see... -- CocoaZen 21:10, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks. No, it doesn't show up for me, but I'm using my browser at work right now. (Taking a break. ) This browser often doesn't show favicons. SIGH. -- CocoaZen 21:19, 24 July 2007 (UTC) Rights and responsibilities Guess who's an admin now? Use the permissions for good! Thanks for all the great contributions you've mode so far! -- CocoaZen 02:44, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Related Wiki On another topic, I like the way you added related wiki to the sidebar on Symbolism. I think I'll adopt that here and maybe on some other Wikia. -- CocoaZen 21:19, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! I think it's a good way of promoting/advertising other wikis. Swannie 22:17, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::Go for it! The wiki you mentioned are good. I'd also suggest the Human Science Wikia. It has several good articles about books like Pride and Prejudice. Oh! I did a refresh and saw you already started. Excellent! Great idea to put the books hub first! Yeay! -- CocoaZen 00:22, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Template and image Hi. Yes, that's what I had in mind for the smile template. Thank you for completing it. I've been busy and unable to edit much recently. I have a concern. Where did you get that smile image? How did you get permission to release it under GFDL? That information should be noted on the image page along with any credit to the copyright holder. -- CocoaZen 20:25, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :Great! Glad to hear we can use it. Thanks again! -- CocoaZen 20:54, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Administrator Template There you go again, proving that it was a good idea to make you an administrator! Thank you for contributing your ideas and taking the initiative to do this. Sorry I haven't had much time to contribute and haven't responded quickly recently. I'm glad you were around to keep things going. -- CocoaZen 01:10, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Logo There's not much of a community yet, so I guess we can just pick the logo by ourselves. I'd suggest you mark the one or two you like the most at the forum topic. BTW, I see you've been made an admin, congratulations.--Rataube 14:49, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Slogan Yes, it's fine. Good job! -- CocoaZen 00:00, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Evaluative essays Feedback on Forum:Evaluation essays. Great question! Looking forward to seeing what you wrote! -- CocoaZen 03:58, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Comments Thanks for leaving your comments on my message place... I am very new to this and the George Orwell thing is actually for a class project... but maybe it could grow and become more-- we'll see. For now, it will be small. Promise. Blujnbaby 21:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks and question Hi, Thanks for the welcome, I've edited on Wookieepedia, so this Non-non-point of view thing is complicating, for example, if I were to say I really enjoyed I, Robot, then some one else came who had hated it, how do you put the two opinions in the article?? also where should the reviews go? Thanks! — RC-1136 Shout 17:33, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Questions, again Hi Swannie, hate to bother you again, I was wondering what Literawikis approach to images is? at Wookieepedia we are allowed to put book covers on the site under the fair use provision of United States copyright law.(what ever that is!) does Litra do the same thing? Thanks for everything, — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:48, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Categorys Hey Swannie, Since you and CocoaZen are admins I thought I'd ask you both for Permission, for want of a better word, to reorganise the categorys dramatically. What I want to do is/Will-be listed on the Forum, please read it and then give your thoughts, Cheers! — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:29, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, Why am I angry? Hi, I was looking though the uncategorized pages and I found Why am I angry it should probly be deleted, its a fanfiction, and also its the actual stary rather then a summary of it, thanks! — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 10:58, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Another one Heres another one for deletion, It seems to belong on the hindu wiki, as RJ says, Red, Cheers — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 12:32, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Thanks to you and other hardworking contributors like you, this wiki will be spotlighted soon! (Also announced at the Community Portal.) I miss "seeing" you here, but your schoolwork, family and friendship responsibilities are good priorities. Hope everything is going well for you! -- CocoaZen 02:29, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back Swannie, nice to see you here again, all the best — RC-1136 Hate Mail Here 17:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Literature Wikia Oops, , there is a new literature wikia in English, a competition between two of the same language. See ----------------> Literature Wiki.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 00:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hi, Swannie! It's been awhile since we've seen you here. I hope you've been having a good time and that 2012 is a happy, safe and healthy year for you! -- CocoaZen 19:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC)